How we became a family
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: A story i thought of after a dream. what would happen if esme was human with three children when she meet Carlisle? What if Alice was the reason they meet, but not because Alice sees the future. this is their story. First few chapters will be Alice's POV.
1. Chapter 1

How we became a family ch.1

(Important information to know)

The McCarthy's:

Esme McCarthy: human, single mother, age 34, housing and interior designer

Emmett McCarthy: human, twin to Bella, older brother to Alice, Head football player at fork high, age 17

Isabella (Bella) McCarthy: human, twin to Emmett, older sister to Alice, age 17, crafty

Alice McCarthy: Human, little sister to Emmett and Bella, age 15, likes playing instruments, writing, and cooking.

The Cullen's:

Carlisle Cullen: Vampire, single father, age 34, doctor at forks hospital.

Edward Cullen: Vampire, age 17, like to play piano, write and occasionally wrestle.

Rosalie Cullen: Vampire, age 17, likes to work on cars, shopping, playing instruments, and is crafty

Jasper Cullen: Vampire, Age 16, likes wrestling, riding dirt bikes, plays instruments, and like writing

(Alice's POV)

Em, Bella and I were on are way home from school. We pull up to the drive and em stops his jeep.

"Ali can you get the mail?" He asks.

"Sure" I say and UN harness and jump out. I walk the three feet to the mail box and grab the mail. Once I'm back in the car em drive up our half mile driveway. I look at the mail and see an envelope from the hospital with my name on it. I open it and start reading.

_To Ms. Alice McCarthy,_

_The staff here at fork hospital is sad to announce that Dr. Rebecca Patterson has taken a different job at Seattle grace. We are sorry for the inconvenience with switching to a new doctor. Your new doctor is Dr. Carlisle Cullen DPM, MS, MD, GP. We still have you scheduled for November 12th at 3:45 P.M. remember to arrive ten minute before your appointment_

_Sincerely, _

_The staff at forks hospital_

I start muttering to myself and em notices.

"Alice what's wrong?" he asks.

"Dr. Patterson left for Seattle" I say.

"WHAT!" Bella yells. We park in the garage and I run in the house.

"MOM" I yell.

"In the kitchen" she says and the three of us hurry to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I got the mail and there was an envelope for me from the hospital" I say.

"Ok?" mom asks.

"Dr. Patterson left fork for a job at Seattle and a male doctor Dr. Cullen took her place" I say.

"Oh" she says.

"Yeah I only trust Dr. Patterson" I say.

"Alice what am I supposed to do?" she says.

"Take me to Seattle for my appointments" I say.

"Me too" Bella says.

"I don't care" Emmett says.

"Girls I can't drive you to Seattle for a doctor's appointment. That's three and a half hour drive!" She says.

"But mom" Bella and I start.

"No! You will see Dr. Cullen and that's final." She says

"Fine" I say before turning and running out of the room and upstairs to my room.

"Alice" mom calls.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream and slam my door. I lay on my bed and cry. I didn't want to see a male doctor. I didn't wan him knowing about secret. There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me" Bella says.

"It's open" I say. She opens the door and comes next to me.

"I know you're mad with mom but you need to forgive her. I understand why she doesn't want to drive three and a half hours to take you and me to the doctor" She says as she sits next to me on the bed.

"I know but i dont like th fact that hes a stranger and i will have to tell him about my secret" i say.

"Alice he wont judge you because of your rape" She says as she hugs me. I lean into her and she hugs me tighter.

"Hey you two" em say from my doorway. I pat the bed next to me and he walks across the room and sits down next to me. We sit there in silence until em clears his thoat.

"Mom sent me up here to tell you dinner is done" he says. Bella lets go of me and stands up. Em walks to the door and bella follows.

"You coming" em asks.

"No" i say.

"Ali come on i know your mad at mom but you cant blame her thats a long ass ride" em says.

"Fine but dont expect me to talk to her just yet i'm still peeved" i say and stand up. I walk with them out my door and em grabs me ontop of the stairs and throws me over his shoulder.

"EM" i squeal as he run down the stairs.

"Green 56" he calls and then set me down in the kitchen.

"Do you want everything?" em asks.

"Whats for dinner?" i ask.

"Baked italian chicken, angel hair pasta with herbs and green beans" He says.

"Yeah" I say and take my spot at the table. He makes me a plate and sets it don infront of me.

"Milk?" he asks and i nod. He get me glass and then gets his plate. We sit down and say grace and start eating.

"How was school today?" Mom asks.

"Good i got an A- on my chemistry test" Em says.

"I got picked to in sewing to design th class project for the art show and the fair" Bella says.

"Good job both of you" mom says and looks at me. I look down at my food.

"Alice got the highest test score in her biology class" Bella says.

"Good job baby" Mom says and i just nod.

"So next week Alice you have your doctor's appointment. DO i need to bring anything?" she asks.

"I don't know" i say and throw the stupid letter across the table. She picks it up and reads it.

I finish eating and stand up. I excuse myself and head upstairs to my room. I hook up my Bluetooth headphones and start to do homework. I get poked and i look up and em is standing there. I pull out my earbuds and look at him. "Come talk" He says and pulls me to my bed. We sit and i look at him.

"I know you're still not happy but you need to calm down. I know you don't like the idea of a male doctor but give him a chance. He could be better than dr. Patterson" em says as he pulls me into his lap.

"Emmett you don't know anything. You really think I can talk to a male about my rape." I yell.

"You talked to me about it" he states.

"Your my brother not my doctor and it's more awkward with a doctor and he might want to examine me down there. wanted to do one" I say.

"Shh mom has to consent to that and I'm sure she can tell him no" em says.

"Whatever" I say and get out of his lap and go to my window seat.

"Alice tell me what is going to make you happy again" he says.

"Mom not making me see Dr. Cullen " I say and he sighs.

"You know I can't do that" he says.

"Just get out please" I say.

"Alice don't keep your emotions bottled up" He says.

"GET OUT!" I scream and throw my pillow at him. He ducks and then gets ups and leaves the room. I sit in my room and look out the window. God why can't they understand I don't want a male doctor. I close my eyes and try to relax.

"Leave her be" I hear mom says and my door is closed. I fall asleep with my face against the window.


	2. Chapter 2

How we became a family ch.2

(A week later/Alice's pov)  
>I sigh as the final bell rings. Stand up from my desk and slowly walk to my locker.<p>

"Alice you don't want to be late, mom will just make you another appointment" em says passing me to go to his jeep with Bella.

I sigh and go to my locker dropping everything off except my math homework. I grab my sweatshirt and put it on before walking out to the parking lot. I spot mom easily and sigh again. I walk towards her and her car.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" mom greets as I make it to the car.

"Ok I guess it went by fast to fast" I say and get in the car. He pulls out of the school drive and heads towards the hospital. I watch as the scenery goes by and all too soon were pulling up to the hospital. I groan but get out of the car. Mom and I walk in and mom signs me in. Before we can sit down a nurse calls my name. We go down the hall and the nurse takes my height and weight before leading us to an exam room. The nurse takes my vitals.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly" she says and mom nods as I sit on the exam bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and my chin resting on my knees. Mom sits rubbing my back. A few minutes later theirs a knock at the door.

The door opens and Dr. Cullen walks in and I fight tears. I didn't want to talk to him about what happened.

"Good afternoon Mrs. and Miss. McCarthy" he greets.

"Ms. and esme please" mom says and shakes his hand. He holds his hand out for me to shake and I stay in my little ball.

"Alice be nice" mom says. I just stare at the floor.

"It's ok esme and if I must call you esme I insist both of you call me Carlisle and would your daughter like to be called Alice" He says but asks the last part.

"Yes she prefers Alice" She says and Dr. Cullen nods.

"Hey Alice I know your scared and nervous but I will not hurt you and I will not judge you" he says softly and crouches down so he can look at my face. I nod and UN curl so my legs are stretches out. He goes through a basic exam before sitting down and typing something into my file.

"Ok so I went over your file last night and it said you were brought into the E.R three months ago for rape. Is this correct" he says.

"Yes" I say and a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"How are you emotionally" he asks.

"I'm fine" I say and mom shake her head at me for lying.

"Esme how do you think she is doing?" he asks.

"She's has nightmares almost every night and she refuses to see a therapist about it and just last week she through a fit" Mom says and I glare.

"What was the fit about?" he asks.

"She got her letter saying Dr. Patterson left and she wanted me to drive her to Seattle for her doctor appointment and when I refused she stormed out of the room and upstairs to her room, where she slammed her bedroom door" mom says.

"And why did she react that way?" he asks.

"She didn't want a male doctor. The only male she trusts right now is her brother. I had to go to the school and change all of her classes so her teachers were female. We have tried to get her to see the school counselor but she had another fit and threw pillows and a book at me" Mom says and i glare at her.

"Does her dreams affect the whole house?" he asks.

"Normally no but lately it has with how loud she's been screaming" Mommy says.

"Alice is it the same dream?" he asks turning to me. I nod.

"It's of your rape?" he asks and I nod.

"I would suggest therapy but if she doesn't want to go through with it I can prescribe sleep agent to help her sleep without nightmares but that is worse case possible I would rather see her go to a therapist. Also I think therapy would be a good idea to ether emotion out. It sound like she bottles her emotions up and then something causes her to snap she has the fits." He says. I shake my head no.

"Alice the only reason therapy is easier is because I don't want you to harm your health by becoming addicted to the pills and so you don't bottle your emotions and hurt yourself accidentally during a fit or hurt someone else during a fit." He says.

"How do you know therapy helps? You don't know what Im going through!" I snap.

"Alice" mom gasps.

"Mom he knows nothing about me" I say.

"Alice it was a suggestion, calm down I will not force you to do anything and I do know therapy helps because my daughter was like you" He says and stare at him.

"I know what you and mother are going through. And therapy helped my daughter a lot but if you don't want therapy then I will prescribe the sleep agent. But i do suggest you find someone you can trust to talk to so your emotions don't get bottles up so you don't injure yourself for someone else when you have a fit." He says. I nod and he writes out a prescription and hands it to mommy.

"Thank you" she says and he nods.

"Now has Alice ever had a pelvic exam done?" he asks and I start to panic.

"Yes she had one once but she was sedated because it was right after the rape and she lashed out at the nurse and doctor." Mom says.

"Well in the note section dr. Patterson had down she was planning to do one today." he says and tears fall down my cheeks faster and I shake my head no. Mom stands up and I hug her.

"Shh baby its ok I got you" she says softly and rubs my back.

"No mommy please I don't want to" I cry into her shoulder.

" Shh its ok baby it's not going to hurt and I will be right here" She says.

" No I don't want anyone looking down there unless it is necessary" I say and try to get out of her arms.

"Alice I know it's not the most pleasant thing in the world but I need to make sure you are ok down there and that's there's no long term effect from the rape and that the stitches that were put in healed the tear properly." Dr. Cullen says.

"No" I say and try getting down but mom stops me.

"Alice you need this" She says.

"No I don't I feel fine down there so no I do not need it" I say angrily.

"Esme step back let her calm down" Dr. Cullen says and I glare at him.

"I'm done" I say and stand up and grab my purse. Dr. Cullen step in front of the door and puts his hands up in the air.

"Calm down Alice I know you are stressed but this does need to be done even if down there feels fine there could still be problems that you don't feel." He says softly and i shake my head no.

"Alice I can give you a light sedative to calm you down" he says.

"Is this necessary?" I ask.

"Yes it is" he says.

"I want the sedative" I say and he nods and goes to a cabinet and pull out a sheet.

"No needles" I say and he nods and opens up a drawer and takes out a little pouch.

He grabs a cup from next to the sink and fills it with water. He hands me the cup of water and opens the packets and places the pill in my hand. I take it and he takes the cup from me and throws it out.

"I'm going to step out for a minute to let the sedative start working and so you can change. Strip down from waist down and put the sheet over your legs and i will be back in a few minutes with the equipment I need" he says and I nod. He leaves the room.

I stand up and start to undress. I start with my shoes but leave my socks on and then I strip out of my sweat pants and undies. I hand them to mom who fold them neatly making sure to hide my undies. I sit back on the bed with a sheet on my legs. There's a knock and the door opens a crack.

"Is it safe to come in?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Yeah" I say and he opens the door and walk in and sets a tray on the counter. He stands in front of me and fiddles with the bed. He brings out two metal bars with a foot rest at the end and the look uncomfortable. Carlisle goes to a cabinet and grabs two walking boot things. He puts them over the foot rests and straps it to the metal poles.

"Alice can you place your feet into the stirrups please?" He asks and I take a deep breath and lift my feet up and place my feet in the stirrups. He straps my feet into them.

"Ok Alice lay back and scoot down until your bottom touches my hand" he says and I lay down and I scoot down.

I feel his hand and he removes his hand. Mom moves the sheet so I'm covered. Carlisle puts gloves on. He sits down in between my feet and I close my eyes. I feel a cool hand on my high and jump.

"I'm going to start now Alice if anything bothers you or you start having flashback tell me, I mean it scream if you must" he says and I nod. I close my eyes as he lifts up the sheet.

I relax and hear whispering but I can't make the words out because I'm relaxed as mom plays with my short pixie hair and hums songs to me.

"Alice sweetie you're done" I hear mom say in my ear. I open my eyes and the sheet is over my legs again. I rub my eyes look around the room. Dr. Cullen is by the counter taking notes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were so relaxed with the sedative you almost feel asleep" mom says and I nod.

Carlisle goes to my feet and unstrap my legs from the stirrup boots. I take my legs out of them and scoot back so I don't fall off the bed.

"The stitches dissolved like they should have and the tear is gone and you won't have any long term effects from the rape down there. I did take a swab of cervix mucus to check for cancer and STD's" he says and I nod.

"Do you have any questions?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Ok I'll let you get dressed and your done so you guys can leave and check out the hospital will call you guys to tell you when her results come in and then you can make an appointment and we'll meet and discuss the results" he says and I nod.

"You should also make appointments for Bella and Emmett and yourself as well esme" DR. Cullen says

. "Thank you and I will" mom says and shakes his hand.

"You're very welcome. And Alice I'm sure you will meet my daughter and her siblings at school Monday" he says and I shake his hand. He leaves and I quickly put my undies and sweats back on and slide into my shoes. We walk out and mom pays and checks me out and makes appointment for herself, Bella and Emmett.

"Have a good day Alice, esme" Carlisle says as he passes us. We walk out of the hospital.

"See he's not bad" mom says

. "Yeah" I say and then look out the window.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Something is definitely wrong now what is it?" she asks.

"Fine you want know. You agreed to that pelvic exam that I clearly didn't want" I say.

"Alice..." she starts.

"DON'T EVEN SAY I NEEDE IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T AND YOU KNOW WHAT EMMETT WASN'T RIGHT HE SAID YOU WOULD TELL DR. CULLEN NO, BUT YOU DIDN'T!" I scream and start crying.

Mom goes to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me" I say and glare. For the test of the ride home it's silent except for my cries. We get home and mom barely parks before I open the door and rush inside.

"Alice" Bella and em call in alarm as I run past them. I run upstairs to my room and throw myself down on my bed. I lay there and jut cry. A few minutes later there's a knock at my door.

"Leave me alone!" I shout. The door opens anyway and I sigh and turn fast.

"It's just us" em and bells say. Bella closes the door and they walk over to my bed. They each sit down on a side of me.

"You lied" I say as I look at em.

"I know and you know what I thought mom would refuse but apparently not" He says and picks me up.

"They forced me" I say and em holds me.

"How?" Bella asks.

" I tried leaving but Dr. Cullen stood in the door way and wouldn't let me leave and he said that he would give me a sedative to cam me if it would help make me agree. And mom didn't say no. they weren't going to let me leave until I agreed to the stupid and embarrassing pelvic exam. Mom has lost most of my trust right now" I cry.

"Shh I got you" em says softly and rubs my back.

"Em I don't know if we can trust mom" Bella says frightened.

"I'm sure we can and anyway we won't have to go to a doctor's appointment for a while considering we just had one at the end of last school year so 5 months ago" Em says.

"No she made appointment for you two and herself because he suggested it. You two go next week Wednesday" I say and Bella swears.

"I don't think I'm going to like him" she says.

"We should still give him a chance" Em says and I look at him.

'"Really I gave him a chance and look how it ended" I say and get out of his arms

. "I know Alice but give him another chance mom said he is a good doctor" em ays.

"That's because mom probably has a crush on him. He is her age and I saw her blush when he walked into the room" I say.

"Eww" Bella says.

"Kids dinner!" Mom calls.

"And Alice you better come down here I'm not letting you lock yourself in your room. You can hate me all you want but you still will come down for family dinner" Mom calls.

I sigh and the three of us head downstairs. Mom has plates on the table and I see she sat me right next to her. I sit down begrudgingly and start to eat.

"So did your sister tell you anything besides how she hates me because I agreed with Dr. Cullen on her getting a pelvic exam" mom says.

"Yeah that you blushed when he walked in the room and you probably have a crush on him" Bella says and mom chokes on her water.

"I do not" Mom says.

"Sure" em says.

"And that's not what I was referring to' mom says.

"Then no she didn't tell us because she was to upset that you forced her to have something she didn't want to have done to her body" Em says coldly.

"Well Alice why don't you tell them" mom say.

"He has kids. I only know he has a daughter don't know how many more because he didn't say" I say.

"Cool" Bella and em say.

We all finish dinner quickly and we excuse ourselves. I go back to my room and pull out my laptop and start t type a new story and listen to music. A few hours later i put my laptop away and get ready for bed. There's a knock on my door and the door opens a crack.

"Good night baby" mom ays and I ignore her. She closes the door and I listen o here go to her room and close her door. An hour or so later right before I fall asleep I hear sobs coming from the direction of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

How we became a family ch.3

(Alice's POV)

The weekend was over and today we would be meeting Dr. Cullen's kids. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose baggy shirt and flats.

"Alice get down here before your brother eats all your food" Mom yells. I jog downstairs and run to the kitchen. Mom hands me a plate and I take it. I see a hurt look when I don't talk to her.

"Thank you" I say and sit down. Mom smiles a little and goes back to the stove to make her own breakfast.

"Hurry up we're going to be late" Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"No we won't we have 40 minutes until school starts and it takes 20 to drive there." I say and take another bite of my omelet. Bella groans and goes to pack her backpack. I finish breakfast as mom sits down. I place my dishes in the dishwasher and then go to the front room. I pack my school bag and then watch the news for ten minutes.

"Time to go" Bella says.

"Why is he so happy?" I ask em as he helps me up.

'She wants to meet the new kids" He says and I nod. We had out to the jeep and this time I get up front.

Em turns music on to shush Bella's talking. I remember before the rape I use t be like that but now I was the silent one. The only time Bella was silent was around strangers and at school except her friend which was just Angela and ben. We pull up to school and Bella get outs quickly. I shake my head at her and get out.

"I'm assuming there the new kids" em ays and glances towards three kids standing by attendance.

"Yeah" I say and walk toward them with Bella following.

"Hi I'm Alice McCarthy and this is my sister Bella and my brother Emmett. Mrs. Cope wants us t show you guys around" I say.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me rose and these are my brother Edward and jasper" Rose says and god she was beautiful.

"May I see you schedule's?" em asks and rose hands him there schedule's.

"OK so jasper is a sophomore and has most of your classes Alice the only one different is he has first hour study hall while you have gym and he has gym while you have study hall fourth hour and he isn't in your sewing class." Em says and I nod and jasper take his schedule

"OK let's see Bella you and Edward have the same schedule except for he's not in your sewing class." Em says and hands Edward schedule back to him. Bella goes to Edward and talks softly.

"OK so rose you have all the same classes with me and we have gym with Alice and you have sewing with Bella and Alice." Em says and hands rose her schedule.

"Well I'm heading off to gym to change" I say and start to walk away. I get to the gym and start to dress when the door opens and rose walk in. I try to hide the scares left on my body from that night.

"I already aw them lice and I know what they are from I'm here for you if you want to talk" she says as she takes the locker next to mine.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"My father told me he's worried" she says as she start to undress.

"Of course he would want me to talk you because then you would tell him wouldn't you" I accuse.

"No of course not. The only time i would be forced to tell him is if you threatened to hurt yourself or take your life" She says.

"How did you cope?" I ask.

"I barely did until I started therapy." She says.

"How long were you afraid of men for?" I ask.

'I'm still a little wary but it took 8 months after the rape to trust again which was difficult because I live with all men." She says

. "You don't have a mom?" I ask.

"No she died when I was little" she says.

"I'm sorry" I say. "It's ok" She says.

"I guess we are more similar than we thought I say n she looks confused.

"My mother is a single parent. My father is in jail for child abuse. He abused Emmett and Bella when I was a baby. My mother divorced him after" I say.

"I'm so sorry" rose says

"it's alright its em and Bella who took the abuse he refused to hurt me saying I was his little angel." I say as we make our way out of the locker rooms as the bell rings signaling five minute before first period began.

"Good morning" Alice" Mrs. Stoltz says.

"Morning can I start?" I ask and she nods. Rose goes and introduces herself and then joins me for a five minute jog. By the time we finish the rest of the class is out and we take roll call.

While everyone else does there jog rose and I stretch. We do extra stretches with the class and then we break up into our groups. Rose joins my group and we go to the dance room. Mrs. Bell the other gym coach is there warming up.

"Good morning girls" she greets, Rose introduces herself before em comes in.

"Ready ali?" he asks as he comes over to me and i nod. Em was my dance partner since we had to do guy girl partners and I didn't trust anyone. Em and I warm up as the rest of the class arrive.

After the warm up we begin. The class mostly pays attention to us and i blush not liking the attention.

"Ready?" em asks and I nod and I leap into the air and he catches me and holds me above his head. I balance on his hands that are on my stomach. He throws me up and catches me. I giggle at the thrill and em smiles.

"Ok class dismissed I will see you tomorrow." Mrs. Bell says. We leave and rose catches up.

"That was amazing" she says.

"Thanks em and I use to take dance lessons when we were little. It helped him get over the abuse and I did it for fun" I say as we walk into the locker room.

We get changed and then head out to the gym to wait for the bell. The day went fast ad jasper was in every one of my classes like em said. God was he handsome.

I just wish I could trust men again. I knew Bella had a crush on Edward and em had a crush on rose. I had a crush on jasper but I was still nervous. Jasper smiles at me as we work on a worksheet for English class on Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" jasper asks.

"I don't know I do but I don't its very complicated" I say and try to hide my nervousness

" I believe in it" jasper sys and we get back to work. All too soon the day was over and Bella was gushing about how gorgeous Edward was and em was talking about how hot rose was. I sat in the back and just nodded.

"I know you like jasper, Alice" Bella says.

"I do but I still feel afraid" I say and she nods.

"You need to get over it sissy. You need to enjoy your life maybe you and em should go back to dancing that would help" Bella says and I shake my head no.

"I don't want to dance i only do it for gym" I say and we pull up to the house. I get out of the jeep and head inside to my room.

(Rose's POV)

The day went by surprisingly quickly then what I expected. But then again I did find my soul mate in em and Edward and jasper found theirs. Edward found his in Bella and jazz found his in Alice. But the only thing was Alice was to scared because of her rape.

Edward pulls up to the house and we all get out. Carlisle's Mercedes was in the garage already. We had in.

"Dad were home" I call out even though i know he heard us pull up. He flints downstairs and is in front of me.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Good we all fell in love with our soul mates. Forks was a good choice" I say with a smile.

Who?" he asks and we move to the family room.

"I fell in love with Emmett McCarthy" I say.

"Bella McCarthy" Edward says.

"Alice McCarthy and I know I have to wait for a while she was so scared and nervous sitting next to me today in English" jazz says.

"You need to give her time to adjust t you but I do believe you will be able to do it" Carlisle says and jazz nods.

"How did she act today?" he asks me.

'Ok I guess she was open with me and em but everyone else she flinches away from. She told me about their family." I say.

"What did she tell you?" he asks.

"About how em and Bella were abused by their father and that their father is in jail and her mother divorced him and that her and em use to do dance when they were little. Em did it to get over the abuse and she did it for fun." I say and dad gets tis look on his face.

"That's it. Instead of seeing a therapist she can use dancing as her therapy to get her emotions out' he says and gets up to jot it down in her file.

"Thank you honey I think you could really help her" He says and I nod and head upstairs to my room to do homework while dad calls the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

How we became a family Ch.4

(Alice's POV)

"So you ready to meet ou new doctor?" em asks Bella at the end of the school day Wednesday.

"No" she grumbles and stomps to her locker.

"Drama queen" em mutters to himself as we reach our lockers. I throw my books into my locker and grab my hoodie.

"Well have fun I'm going to Kayla's house" I say and go to turn but em grabs my arm.

"Did you ask mom?" he asks me.

"No I asked Kayla this morning" I say.

"You need to ask mom" he says and he grabs onto Bella and tugs us out of the school. Bella drags her feet and nearly falls.

"EMMETT!" mom exclaims.

"This one doesn't want to go" he says as he lets go of Bella next the car.

"And this one thinks she can go over to a friends house without asking you" em says and lets go of me and get in the front seat of the car.

"Bella get in you need this for your health" mom say and opens the back passenger door by her. Bella sighs but gets in.

"And you should have called me during lunch and asked" Mom says.

"I don't want to come with you" I say.

"Ok that's fine but next time you ask ok" mom says and I nod.

"Ok go have fun I will pick you up after their appointments" Mom says and I nod. I run to Kayla who as waiting by her mom's car.

"Hello girls" her mom greets. "Hello Ms. Brandon" I greet as I buckle. Ms. Brandon starts to drive. Kayla and I talk about our history project

"MOM!" Kayla screams and I deer runs out in front of us. Ms. Brandon swerves and I scream as we spin into the ditch.

"Girls are you ok?" Ms. Brandon asks alarmed as the car stops moving and she shuts it off.

"I don't know my arm hurts" Kayla cries.

"I'm ok" I say.

"Your bleeding" Kayla says and I bring my hand up to my forehead and sure enough there was blood.

"I'm going to call 9-1-1" Ms. Brandon says.

(Esme's POV)

I watch Alice run over to her friend before getting in n starting the car. I pull out of the school and head towards the hospital. I look in my review mirror and see Bella with head phones in and near tears. "She really isn't happy about this" I say. "No she is like Alice and doesn't want a male doctor." Em says. A few minutes later I pull up to the hospital and park the car. "Ok let's go" I say and get out. I open Bella's door and she sits there not moving. "Come on Bella" I say. "NO" she says and scoots to the other door. Emmett opens that one and grabs her. I lock the car and close the door. Em closes the other one forcing Bella to be out of the car. "I'm not going" She says and stomps her foot. "Bella i know you don't like the idea of a new doctor especially a male but give him a chance please" I plead with her. "I was fine with Dr. Patterson" She says. "I know but she left and I won't drive six hours for a doctor's appointment" I say. "Come on B lets jut get this done and then you won have to see him for another year or maybe if you're lucky a new female doctor will come" Em says and Bella nods. We walk into the hospital and i sign them in. "Emmett and Bella Cullen" A nurse calls and we stand up. The nurse take their weight but and vitals. But instead of leading us to an exam room she leads us to Carlisle's office. " wanted t alk to you guys first he will be herein a minute he had an errand to do real quickly" The nurse says as she opens the office door. "Make yourselves comfortable" She says and closes the door. Bella sits down in a chair and curls up. Em sits on the couch next to me. I look around and see pictures of his kids and him. He had his multiple degrees hanging on the wall behind his desk. There's a knock on the door and Bella looks up panicked. "Relax" I say to her. "Come in" I say and Carlisle opens the door. Behind him is his children. They walk in and Carlisle closes the door behind him. "Sorry about that my children work here in the afternoons and I needed them to come here and file some papers for me" Carlisle says and sits on the edge of his desk. I nod. "So I'm sure both of you want your mother in the room with you?" he asks and both nod. "OK so I know you two know my children so I was thinking while I take one of you to the exam room the other can tay in here with them" Carlisle says and I nod as does em and Bella. "Ok I will start with Bella then" he says and Bella looks panicked. I standup and so does Bella. She shakes as she walks towards e slowly. "Come on sweetheart" I say softly and wrap my arm around her. We walk down the hallway and to an exam room Bella sits down on the exam bed begrudgingly.

(Emmett's Pov)

Bella leaves with mom and i look round. "So how is it with a doctor for a dad?" I ask. "Its ok, it gets annoying sometimes, we can't even say ow at our house without him worrying" rose says and jasper and Edward chuckle. "Remember that time you broke your nail and dad saw the bloody tissue and wouldn't stop questioning us until he figured it out?" Edward asks sitting down. "Yeah" Rose says and sits next to me on the couch. "Is Bella ok?" Edward asks. "Yeah she's just not too happy about having a male doctor" I say and Rose nods. "Where's Alice?" jasper asks. "She went to her friend house, she didn't want to come she's not very happy with my mother for agreeing with your dad on a medical procedure at her first appointment with her" I say. "Oh" rose says and I nod. We sit there in silence for a while. "We should probably organize dads files" Jasper says and stands up. Edward gets up also but rose stays sitting.

(Bella's POV)

After embarrassing questions Dr. Cullen started the exam. "Lay back" he requests and I lay back and he palpates my abdomen. I cringe when he hits a spot. "Tender?" he asks and i nod. "Ok I'll put a note on your chart to keep an eye on that" he says as he backs away and I sit up. "Ok everting is ok and you are caught up on your shots so you are good to go" he says with a smile and i nod and scoot of the exam bed. Mom stands up and opens the door. "I'll get Emmett" She says and Dr. Cullen nods. We walk down the hall. "See he's not that bad" Mom says. "No he's not but as soon as he mentions a pelvic exam I'm done" I say. "He won't need to preform one anytime soon unless you lost your virginity and your lying to me" She says. "No mom I'm still a virgin. I was just thinking he was going to do a pelvic exam because my PCOS. Online it says when you need a refill on birth control most doctors preform pelvic exams" I say. He won't because you're not on birth control for the same reason other women are" Mom says and we are at Dr. Cullen's office. I open the door and ems head snaps up. "Your still in one piece and you don't look like you were crying" he jokes. "Dr. Cullen is ok" I and sit down in a chair. "Em your next" Mom ays and em nods and gets up and walks towards mom. Mom closes the door leaving rose, jasper, Edward and I alone. "Glad you don't hate my father" Edward says and comes and sits by me. "I was just wary of him" I say and Edward nods. "You know you have beautiful eyes" he says and I blush. "Thank you" I say.

(Emmett's POV)

I walk with mom to an exam room. She walks into one and i follow. She closes the door behind me. I go over and sit on the exam table. "Hello Emmett" Dr. Cullen greets. "Hi" I say and look at my shoes suddenly feeling nervous. "How have you been feeling?" he asks. "Fine" I say and swing my legs back and forth gently a nervous habit I do. "And everything seems ok…" He starts but before he can finish I stop him "Yes everything is fine" I say n he nods. He starts the exam. "Open" he says as he holds a pen light and a tongue depressor. I open and he looks at my throat. "Ok lay back please" he requests and I do. He palpate my abdomen. "Ok you can sit up" he says and I do. "Esme can you step out for the next part please" He asks mom. "Yeah sure" Mom says and stands up and leaves the room closing the door behind her. "Stand up please" he requests. I stand up and he walks to a cabinet and puts some gloves on. "Pull your pants and boxers down to your ankles" he says and I groan but do it. He walks over to me and I close my eyes no wanting to watch or look at him. "And cough" he says and I do so. "At cough one more time" he says and I do. "Ok everything is good" he says and i quickly pull my pants and boxer's back up. "You're also caught up on your shots so you are good to go" he says and i nod and walk to the door quickly and throw it open and go into the hallway. "You done?" mom asks and i nod and we walk down to Dr. Cullen's office to get Bella. We were walking out when three ambulance's pull in so we had to wait. "Kathrine" Mom says as Ms. Brandon is wheeled in. Kayla was wheeled in next and then Alice. The EMT's walk in after. "Ok Ms. Brandon your primary doctor is working so I'm sure he will take you two" he says and dr. Gernady walks out. "Kayla, Kathrine what happened?" he asks. "A deer ran in front of the car I tried swerving and we spun in the ditch. I hit my head and Kayla says her arm hurts and Alice foreheads bleeding" She says. 'Get for Ms. McCarthy he's her primary doctor" Dr. Gernady says and the nurse wheels Kathrine and Kayla out of sight. We rush to Alice. "I'm ok" She says softly and I see tears forming. "It's ok ali" I say. "Hun I'm going to roll you into a cubicle" a nurse says and Ali nods. We follow the nurse. She moves the stretcher a few curtain down from Kayla and she closes the curtains on the sides but leaves the curtain in the front open so we could see the whole E.R. A few minutes later followed by his children are jogging into the E.R department. "What do we have?" Dr. Cullen asks. "Alice McCarthy was in a car accident with her friend and her friend's mother on the way to said friend's house. Aice said she felt fine but she has a head wound that looks like it might need stitches" the nurse says and nods and walks in the cubicle closing the curtain and it feels crowded with Bella, Myself, mom, Edward, rose and jasper with Alice, the nurse and . "How you doing hon?" he asks as he puts gloves on. "Don't touch me" Ali whimpers and tries to sit up. "Whoa hon you need to lay down" The nurse says and places her hands on her shoulder to keep her down. "Ok let's take a look shall we" Dr. Cullen says.

(Alice's POV)

"DON'T TOUCH ME' I yell and try getting the nurse to let me go. I did not want him touching me.

"Shh honey its ok" the nurse says trying to calm me down.

'Emmie help me" I cry and he instantly moves to my side.

"Can she sit up?" He asks and Carlisle nods. I sit up fast and em places his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Emmy don't let him hurt me" I whimper.

"He won't Ali, it's alright" Mom says and i glare at her and she look hurts.

"Alice its ok my father won't hurt you I have had stitches numerous time and he will be very gentle" Rose says.

"Í don't want him touching me" I say.

"Alice..." Mom starts.

"Don't" I scream.

"Alice don't yell at mom" Bella says.

"I don't want to talk to her and i don't want her to agree with Dr. Cullen on what is good for me" I say.

"Shh ali relax" Em says and climbs behind and pulls me to him.

"Shh I got you now let him take a look at your forehead" he says and i shake my head no.

"Alice don't make me pin your body to me because I will" Em says.

"I just want to go home" I say.

"Esme maybe you should wait in the waiting room" Carlisle says and mom nods and leaves closing the curtain behind her.

"Ok hon she's gone now can I look at your forehead. You will have full control." Carlisle says and I nod after a feeling of calm washes over me. I lean into em who holds me. I lay my head on his shoulder and Carlisle moves some strands of my hair and touches the wound making me whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry hon, this needs stitches" He says and I start to panic.

"Shh Ali one little pinch" Em says as he pins me to him.

"No needles" I whimper and

stop thrashing hurting myself.

"Shh its ok" em says softly.

"My father won't hurt you Alice" Jasper says and gives me a soft smile.

"Ok little pinch hon" Carlisle says and i squeeze my eyes close and dig my nails into my palm.

Two cold hands take a hold of my hands and stop me from doing it. I open my eyes and jasper is holding my hands. And for once i don feel scared of a guy that close to me.

"Don't hurt yourself on purpose hon" he says and lets go of my hands. Carlisle is by the counter and I hear tiny clinks of metal. I see him grab another needle and thread it and I tremble.

"Don't look" rose says and blocks my view.

"Ok Alice when I'm stitching up the wound I want you to close your eyes so you don't panic seeing the needle" Carlisle says and i nod and he turns with the tray and I close my eyes. I feel a soft tugging for a while and then it stops.

"Ok your done Alice" Carlisle says and i open my eyes.

"I also have your test results if you want to know" he says and i nod but look at my siblings and Edward, jasper and rose nervously

. "We'll leave" rose says and they go out and my heart pounds in my chest being alone with Carlisle but I needed to know.

"Everything came back clean. No STDs or pregnancy." he says and I nod.

"Now no getting the stitches wet and change the bandage once a day and I will see you in two weeks to get them out" he says and I nod. He opens the curtain and walks out. I get off the stretcher and walk towards my family.

"I'm fine" I say as mom looks at me. We head out of the parking lot and get in the car. Mom drives home in silence and looks at me every few minutes.

"Stop staring at me and focus on the road" I yell caring em and Bella who jump.

"Shh she's worried" em says.

"Well I don't care maybe she should have thought about my reaction before she agreed with Carlisle almost two weeks ago at my first exam with him" I snap back.

"Mom why do you call him Carlisle?" Bella asks.

"Because he asked us to call him Carlisle and I'm sure it goes for you two. He gave me his cell phone and home number I want us to all put it in our phones so if anything happens." Mom says.

'Absolutely not" I say and mom pulls into the drive way but locks the doors.

"Alice just stop ok, I know I hurt you when I agreed with him and im sorry but it was for your health what if you would have contracted some dieses from being raped. It's easier to treat when caught earlier than later" mom snaps.

"Fine I'll put his number in my phone" I say and she nods and un lock the doors. I get out and run inside and upstairs to my room and slam the door an lock it and throw myself on my bed and cry.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

How we became a family Ch. 5 pt1

(Alice's POV)

Thursday passed with nothing going wrong. Today was Friday and I still wouldn't talk to mom.

"Hey Alice I was thinking about joining the dance academy in town do you want to join with me?" rose asks.

"I don't know is it all females?" I ask.

"No it's a private room my father got for me and jasper and jasper and I was thinking you and em would like to join us. And I enjoyed watching you dance. I was going to ask Bella but Emmett told me not to because of how she's a klutz." Rose says.

"You asked em?" I ask and she nods.

"he said as long as you agreed he's in" she says.

"Can I think about it?" I ask.

"Sure" she says and smiles.

"So are you doing anything Saturday?" rose asks.

"My mother has an appointment with your father but otherwise I don't think so" I say.

"Well would you like to come over and hang out with my siblings and I. Em and Bella could come too" rose suggests.

"sure" I say and she nods.

"OK here's my address you can come whenever you want. We are early risers" Rose says and I nod and take the paper with the address.

"Well see you tomorrow "rose says.

'See ya" I say and I walk towards my locker as rose walks out of the building

. "So?" Em asks as I reach my locker.

"I don't know. do you really want to do it?" I ask.

"Yes" he says. "For your own personal reasons not to help me" I ask

. "I want do it Ali. I want to do it to help you but I also want to do it for fun I kind of miss dancing" He says and I nod.

"Ok we can do it" I say and he smiles.

"What's this?" he asks as he takes the paper from me.

"The Cullen's address. Rose invited us to hang ou with them tomorrow" I say.

"Cool" em says and I giggle.

"o my gosh she giggled" he says shocked and i giggle harder.

"It's a miracle" Bella says with a smile and I smile.

"Ok we should get going I need to pick mom up from work her car broke down and she had it towed to the auto shop but they can't fix it until Monday" Em says and Bella and i nod.

We get into the jeep and Bella sits in the back with me. Em pulls out of the school parking lot and heads towards moms office. We pull up front and em gets out.

"So you actually agreed to go out" Bella says and I nod.

"I like rose and her siblings even though I'm still nervous around her brothers I need to trust more than just Emmett and i think Edward and jasper are the best there not immature like the others at school" I say and Bella nods

. "Mike is going to be so upset" she giggles and I giggle as the front doors opened.

'is that what I think it is?" mom asks and em gets in.

"yep alice is laughing" He says.

"O my god baby that's amazing I missed your laugh" Mom says and I smile. I was still a little mad but I was slowly forgiving her.

"So what time is your appointment tomorrow" em asks as he starts the car and drives away.

"9:30" Mom says.

"OK we will drop you have and then head over to the Cullen's" Em says.

"The Cullen's" mom asks confused.

"Rose invited em ,Bella and I to hang out with her and her siblings tomorrow" I say.

"That's nice of her" mom says.

"She also offered us to dance with her and jasper. Carlisle bought them a private dance studio room. Tomorrow were telling her we'll dance with them" Em says.

"I think the Cullen's are going to be good friends for you guys. Especially for you Alice." Mom says and i nod.

"I know I figured I should try to trust more guys and jasper and Edward are probably going to be the best since their not immature like the rest of the guys at school" I say.

"Em turn down Main Street, were going to go out to dinner tonight" Mom says.

"Where?" Bella asks.

"The diner" Mom says and em turns down Main Street. Em pulls up to the diner and we get out.

"Esme, kids" Sue Clearwater greets as we walk in.

"Hello sue" Mom says and they hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in a few months" she says and leads us to our normal booth.

"We've been busy" Mom says as we sit.

"So how do you like the new doctor?" she asks.

"He's fine very nice" mom says.

"See when Dr. Patterson left harry refuses to see the new doc. He's being superstitious or something. I told him to give him a try and he went off saying he isn't good for this town" Sue says.

"Men what can you do" mom ays and sue laughs.

"Can I get your drinks right away" she says.

"Water for me and then mountain dew for those three" Mom says and sue nods and goes to get our drinks. We look down at the menus.

"Do you guys want appetizers?" mom asks. "Yeah" Bella and em says and I giggle.

"Ok how about an order of mozzarella sticks, garlic bread and nachos?" mom asks.

"Can we get the fried variety platter with onion rings, mushrooms and pickles?" I asks.

"Of course hon" mom says and sue come back. Mom orders the appetizer's and we look back at the menus. I put my menu down when I decided want I wanted.

"Usual?" mom asks.

"No I'm going to have the chicken sandwich with fries and coleslaw." I say and mom nods. A few minutes later em and Bella put there menus down.

"Let me guess for Bella the buffalo chicken ranch wrap and em is have the diners challenge plate" Mom ays and they both nod. Sue comes back and takes our orders and gives us our appetizers.

We start to eat and mom tells us about her day. When our food comes the talking becomes minimal as we all eat our food. After we finish our food mom pays the bill and we head outside to the car. We drive home and when we get there we all go to the living room.

"Family TV night? Mom asks and we nod.

"Alice it's your turn to pick" mom says and I nod and go to the entertainment shelves.

I pick out a season of Bones. Mom take it and puts the first dvd in and we all sit down and get comfortable. Mom turns the lights down and sits down next to Emmett. We watch bones for a few hours until one by one we start fall asleep. I'm woken up by a nudging

"Alice honey come on time o wakeup" Mom says softly and I turn over.

"I got her" em says and I'm lifted off the couch. Em carried me upstairs to my room. He lays me down on the bed and kisses my forehead and then I all sleep again.

(The next morning)

"Come on Alice" Bella says from the front door.

"Relax" I say as I put my dishes in the sink. I put my shoe son and grab a light coat and follow her out the front door. Em and mom are already in the jeep.

"Mom are you sure you want us to drive you, you can always take my car" Bella says as she gets in.

"Im fine, I can take a cab home" she says and Bella nods.

Em pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the hospital. It's quiet in the car except for the radio being on. We pull up to the hospital n I get out to go in the front.

"Have fun today sweetie" Mom says and I nod. I get in the car and she closes the door and Emmett pulls away as she walks into the hospital.

"Ok where to?" he asks as he turns on the navigator.

"738 malchine" I say and em types it in. For the rest of the ride we just listen to music.

"Alice I think we missed it" Em says as were in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town.

"Wait what's that road up there?" I ask as I see a small opening in the trees and ferns. Em drives up and turns.

"I hope this it otherwise if we get hurt or kidnapped i blame you" he says and we follow the long twisty road. After five minutes it opens to a clear in and a beautiful white house with large glass windows stands infron of us.

"Well this is it" I say as I see roses BMW in the driveway. We get out and head up the front porch steps. We get to the door and ring the doorbell. A minute later rose comes waltzing into the entry way and opens the door.

"Hey guys" she greets and steps aside to let us in.

"this house is amazing" I say as i step in and rose takes my coat and I take my shoes off. After Bella and em take theirs shoe off and rose hangs are coats. We follow her up some stairs and to a family room with wall to ceiling glass walls on two sides

. "You guys are here" Edward says as he comes through a doorway that must lead to the kitchen considering he had a tray with a pitcher of red Kool-Aid and some cups.

"Good morning" jasper greets as he comes down a stair case.

"Morning" I say and blush and em and Bella chuckle under their breath.

"So em and I talked and we'll join you guys for dance" I say and rose squeals and claps.

"I'm so happy your joining us maybe you oul teach us how you guys are so good" she says. "Sure" Em says and I chuckle and he blushes.

"I'll have our father get you guys both a key t the studio" Jasper says and I nod. "So you want to watch a movie?" Edward asks as he sits on one of the white couches.

"Sure" Em, Bella and I say at the same time and we break out laughing. Bella sits next to Edward and rose and em sit next to them. That leaves the loveseat for jasper and i. I sit down and jasper sits next to me leaving a gap between us.


End file.
